yummyramenfandomcom-20200214-history
Trio In Time
Trio in Time is a comedy/adventure RPG created by TheFandomBoy, Chemiql_, and FinnFire1234. It is about time and how the characters are sucked into a time portal. Each character has their own special personality. Some satire yet entertaining jokes are said to be in this game. Gameplay Battle: '''For the prologue of the game, you are introduced to Battle mechanics. It works like Superstar Saga in a way, and together like Final Fantasy. '''Interaction: '''Press Z to interact with doors, phones, and signs. You can also press Z to talk to people. '''Items: '''Items can be found in areas or given to in story. You can use these items in battle or in the game. Characters * '''Jason, '''he was an anonymous person with the codename "JAS0N." He was a master hacker and was hired to find information on other people. One day he was supposed to capture Griffy and Finn until he realized he didn't want to do dirty work anymore. He befriended them and the trio was formed. He also loves eating tacos * '''Griffy, '''one of the youngest of the three. He works in a chemical lab, and gets paid a lot. One day, while working, he falls in a vat of radioactive acid, but instead of dying, he gets superpowers. He can bend walls and find items for you. He gets lost in the time portal along with the others * '''Finn '''was abnormal, never talked to anyone, he didn't have emotions and no-one talked to him. one day in one of his gym classes one of the people who gave him nasty looks made him trip and break his nose. He started to get angry and his left eye went red and black, this was when he first showed emotion every in his life. Then he grabbed the other boy who made him trip and broke his nose and broke his arm. The boy was crying and no-one liked him except for one person, That person was Griffy. Prologue '''Jason's Story Mission 1: '''Go to the phone. Walk by using the arrow keys and press Z to interact with items such as phones. '''Mission 2: '''Head to your room on the end of the apartment. Click Z to open the door. '''Mission 3: '''Go to your bike by going outside. Press Z to get on the motorcycle. '''Mission 4: '''Go to the fountain at the middle of the park. HINT: You can interact with park civilians to have small chats. '''Mission 5: '''Talk to Griffy and Finn to find out what is going on. '''Mission 6: '''Battle the 3 Time Slimes from weird time portals. HINT: There are 3 slimes, so each individual person should attack 1. '''Mission 7: '''Interact with the big Time Portal in the ground. The game is officially starting. '''Griffy's Story Mission 1: 'Wake up by pressing the E button '''Mission 2: '''Go outside. Walk around with the arrow keys, and press Z to interact with items that glow such as doors. '''Mission 3: '''Go on your bike by interacting with it. '''Mission 4: '''Go to the room in the lab with the words "'24KM" '''on it. HINT: You can interact with signs next to the doors. '''Mission 5: '''Monitor the facility by interacting with the monitor. '''Mission 6: '''Go to the room where the shady man is from the security cam. '''Mission 7: '''Battle the guy. '''GRIFFY'S STORY COMPLETED! Finn's Story Mission 1''': Wake up by pressing the Z button '''Mission 2: Go to school. Walk around with the arrow keys, and press Z to interact with doors and clothes. Mission 3: '''Go to class and complete quests. HINT: Each class has a different quest. '''Mission 4: After the 5th class head to gym and talk to the teacher (She has a personal quest for you) '''Mission 5: '''Walk to the music room. '''Mission 6: '''Battle the bullies. '''Mission 7: '''Wake up from passing out from the fight. (That's where you will see Griffy walking up to you) FINN'S STORY COMPLETED! Chapter 1: Cactus' Are Pricks Chapter 2: You Are A Pirate Chapter 3: Wild Wild West Chapter 4: Not Sure If.. Chapter 5: The Purrfect Ending